


晨曦已至

by bosssweet



Category: weibai
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosssweet/pseuds/bosssweet





	晨曦已至

*

 

彼时·心事  
时值皇权霍乱之际。

 

夜温泛着寒意，不似初秋，顺着廊道尽头吹来一缕微凉清风。

 

这廊道算是魏府独有的尚雅之景，魏将军亲自监督赶工的。撑起廊道的实木柱同其他无差，呈深红色，与柱顶交错纵横的是色系相同的四架梁，在立柱与横梁之间嵌着层层探出的弓形斗栱。最为亮眼的便是斗拱上悬挂的流苏红笺，那是魏将军特意命人雕刻的姓名福牌，每一个福牌上都是不同的名字，每一个名字，代表着一名效力于魏家的士兵。

 

这廊道逾百米长，数百斗拱之上，悬挂着近万条惹眼的流苏，随着夜风摇曳生姿，无声诉说着武将世家几代人捍卫国疆时那首骁勇绝唱。

 

魏将军倚着立柱，侧头斜望好似玉盘一样的圆月，心中丈量时日，这才惊觉一年一日的月饼节又要到了。

 

“这月头总是如此宽心，圆了又缺也不见厌倦。”

 

魏将军的声音轻飘飘的涌入无垠昏暗，顺着廊道尽头的月梁绕个来回，复又落回自己身边。

 

仔细看尽头那月梁，边缘仍是深红色的吊脚楣子，簌簌的排排列着，从尽头贯穿至魏将军发顶。与楣子垂直相应的是地面上同样簌簌排列的美人靠，本就是供人休息乘凉而生，而这会儿，偏又靠着一个美人。

 

南衣抬眼，不知是在观察那流苏福牌，还是在观察魏将军的眉心。

 

晚风不算柔和，但想要来庭园散心是南衣的主意。自打魏将军腰上被捅了个大窟窿，南衣偏要寸步不离的蹲在人家房顶上，魏将军出门也不是，不出门也不是——想要出门吧，总要被南衣略带担心的眼神震慑回来；不想出门吧，偏是耳力极好，会听到南衣天真的质问医者自己为何老是闷闷不乐。

 

这不，绞尽脑汁暗示小祖宗两人可以在府上随便转转，小祖宗的榆木脑袋才像是开窍了一样……非选着一个雨后初寒的夜里出来走走。

 

“还要走。”

 

南衣没有回应魏将军的话，只表达自己想要再往前走走的心思。魏将军面对如此的相处方式已经如鱼得水，单朝着南衣点点头，把自己的重量从柱子上拾回来。靠在美人靠上的美人站起身，鬓角几缕青丝揉进温凉的夜风里与星月齐辉，魏将军愣愣的瞧着，神色游离，站住脚忘了动作，美人便单纯的起了担忧的心思。

 

“疼？”

 

魏将军回神，敛起满腹心事，浅笑着摇摇头，给南衣喂下定心丸，南衣便听信进去，脚步轻快的奔着尽头走去。

 

两人沿着廊道走着，一路沉默却似乎情意绵长。尤其是他们身侧的风景，总觉得是与魏将军的心思一一相衬的。廊道左侧落一池沁人心脾的荷花，皎洁白瓣与池面上粼粼波光缱绻痴缠，纯净接天，碧叶无穷，又正好与池岸上成片烂漫的花海交相辉映，柔情有所依。右侧栽一排灌丛乔木，在垂柳绿荫间隐约可见一栋古色古香的建筑物，一块写着食为天的巨大横匾高挂在举架之上，颇有遗世独立之感。

 

南衣背手四顾，终究还是被这牌匾所吸引，一如从前一样。他走在魏将军身前，先魏将军一步闻到葱油与面筋的香味。这香气太过诱人，扑鼻而来，南衣马上闻出这是老管家的拿手绝活，也是最让他欲罢不能的美食排行第一名，还计较什么伤患不伤患的，停住脚转身，衣摆被风带起调皮的弧度。

 

“饿。”南衣噘嘴，视线直直落在魏将军的眼珠上，底气足得很。“想吃。”

 

魏将军跟着停住脚，无奈的接受南衣眼里已经无他这个事实，只在南衣眼底瞧见鲜活的四个大字“我要吃饼”。魏将军点点头，还未出声念叨少吃些为好，就见南衣眉眼舒展开来，脚尖点地奔着树尖飞了个无影无踪。

 

魏将军： …… 

 

魏将军抚上自己的腰间，还是决定钻进林子慢悠悠的走过去。

 

等进了自家膳房，魏将军习以为常的抬头去房梁上寻人。南衣每次来偷吃时都有一个固定落脚的房梁，但现在那处却不见人影，魏将军一时好奇，拦住一个匆匆往后厨走的小厮，小厮听了魏将军的问题笑眼盈盈的欠身回话，说南衣少爷在前厅跟老管家好生说话呢。

 

魏将军有些诧异，想着这祖宗今晚怎会如此有礼貌，就瞧见老管家和南衣一前一后从前厅出来，正碰上在院子里思考人生的魏家主子。

 

“哟，少爷。”老管家和蔼可亲，眸子里生了善意的戏谑，奔着魏将军直走过来微微鞠躬。“这夜风凉啊，您先快进前厅坐会儿吧。”

 

说着就要把魏将军往膳房前厅拉，却被魏将军反拉住衣袖制止。“好啦名叔，您看我都好的差不离了，又不是弱不禁风的小丫头，到是您，怎么不去休息？”

 

名叔笑意更深，瞄了眼跟在他身后的南衣，回身朝着魏将军故作俏皮的眨眼。“我跟南衣少爷还有些事，少爷不妨就坐在这大柳树下等等罢。”

 

名叔把魏将军往身后的石凳子上按，魏将军从善如流的坐好，但却因为老管家这番话云里雾里，歪头看沉默的南衣。

 

“您和衣衣？要做什么？”

 

老管家摸摸胡须没说话，一脸高深的拉着南衣进了后厨。魏将军不明所以，只乖乖坐定，总归是自家人，又不会坑他害他，让等便等。

 

从他这个角度，仍可以透过绿丛隐约望见深红的回廊。这会儿夜色正浓，回廊上条条赤红的流苏笺安静垂着，蒙着一层阴冷暗色，倒是完美诠释了同样压在魏将军心头的厚重使命。魏家百年护国，纵使不论功勋只论道义，他都应弘扬家风，责无旁贷，不辱魏家列祖列宗挥洒的鲜血。

 

可偏难如愿。

 

朝廷难如他愿。自先皇驾崩新帝即位之后，魏家从一开始的权倾朝野，到今日他闲散府上半月有余都不曾等到谁人探望，除了几个交情过命的好兄弟，昔日的门客会好已渐渐远他而去。又值太平之际，一无内忧二无外患，魏家军失了用武之地，给皇上一个理所应当的借口倚重文臣，经年默化，朝廷百官已逐渐明白皇上想要掏空魏家实权的心思。

 

如若从前，魏将军倒是无所谓自己名头为何，实权为何，心之所系也只有遍布中原的魏家军而已，而如今心里有了牵绊，魏将军也会偶尔忧思皇上的种种举动，也会想着干脆自革军衔带着南衣策马江湖算了……可看着这一廊血色流苏，魏将军不免犹疑，如此一来曾经震慑四方的虎狼之军，应当何去何从？

 

打断魏将军的，是老管家不算担忧的惊呼。第一声惊呼魏将军并没有听仔细，支起耳朵仔细听，又听见老管家不温不火的呵斥第二声“别！别这么急啊小少爷，慢一些翻，对，对，诶哟，还真没过火。”

 

老管家的声音由焦急变得平缓又欣慰，魏将军择几个关键词分析一番，生生打了个冷颤……莫非是南衣正在，额，亲手给他烙饼？

 

先感动与惊讶一步绕上心头的，竟是没来由的求生欲，魏将军不自知的咽口唾液，率先想到的却是，由着南衣自己烙的饼，吃下肚去，会不会七窍生烟生不如死啊……

 

也不知是不是好的不灵坏的灵，魏将军肚子里念叨着南衣的坏话，听着屋里老管家扬着声音说可以出锅了，赶忙正襟危坐，英勇就义的腹诽拒绝南衣的措辞，就见南衣端着个盘子连蹦带跳的奔着他过来。

 

南衣脸上少见的神采飞扬，连着嘴角都泛起上扬的弧度，眸子晶亮，步履轻盈，蹦跶到魏将军身亲曲起双腿直接伏跪在地，把盘子落在魏将军腿上，仰起头期待横生。

 

魏将军从不曾见南衣这般玲珑生动，心里早已被欢喜填满，哪还想得起哀悼自己的味觉神经，接过南衣递给他的托盘，他有些情不自禁的执起南衣一只手。

 

“衣衣…你有这般心思，叫我如何回报？”

 

南衣歪歪头，把玩着魏将军温热的掌心，好像正在懵懂的感悟魏将军这句话，又好像并没有听进去，只神色轻快的抬头望着垂首的男人。

 

“那就，跟我一起，一直。”

 

魏将军揣着一肚子复杂的尘世不假，但南衣眸子中却只有魏将军一人。从一而终，永远只是魏将军一人，不语江湖纷扰，也不语家国重任。

 

纵然最开始，南衣接近魏将军是受命于组织想要偷取魏家的先皇赐印，但即使这道命令才下达半年多，南衣也觉得像是过去一个百年那般久远。他本就是凉薄心性，阴差阳错进了杀手老窝也只是想在这大千世界里找一些消遣的差事。而如今，大千世界也好一枚葱饼也罢，索性全都变为身外之物，不知不觉间他眼里只能容纳笑起来有些傻气的魏将军。

 

南衣很难把这层依恋展现出来，可偏魏将军跟他存的是同样的心思，眸子对上眸子，一切尽在不言中。

 

夜风仍凉，可以说是寒意袭来，可并没有打散两人你来我往的眉目传情。南衣的手跟夜风一样凉，魏将军干脆掌心包着手背，将南衣的手握的实诚，南衣并无异议，任魏将军握着他的手，也任周遭阵阵凉风肆意的吹。

 

那凉风算得了什么，连魏将军说的一个字都抵不过。魏将军嘴角噙笑，盯着南衣的眼睛从容不迫，掷地有声。

 

好。

 

他说，等这阵风过去，我就带你走，去你想去的所有地方，同你隼游天地间，赏河清海晏，拥万尺星辰。

 

 

 

 

此时·晨曦  
时值退隐山涧之际。

 

魏将军这一觉睡的属实有些不安生，总觉得在梦里头有谁攀着他的腰挠痒痒，让他心痒难耐却毫无解决的办法，正想着干脆把自个儿的腰斩断算了，亦梦亦醒中徐徐睁眼，才恍然原是自己在做梦。

 

即便醒来也觉着腰间有些沉，魏将军偏头，心下了然。某位倾国倾城的小祖宗不知何时又爬上他的床，正环着他睡的香甜。

 

自打魏将军耗费半年时间将魏将军尽数遣散，再到他将魏府院廊里垂落的上千块血色牌匾迁移至深山间自行珍守，所有与皇城相关的回忆至此消失殆尽。魏将军不得不承认，此时，天下也就南衣这么一个祖宗。扰他清梦他也心甘情愿。

 

秋夜有些凉，魏将军盖了床不算单薄的绒被，身上沁出细汗。他尝试舒缓还未苏醒的脖颈，想要挣开被南衣牢牢环住那只手臂，把人圈放到自己怀里再睡上个回笼觉。手臂微微松动，魏将军就马上感知到南衣触感丝滑的肌理，歪着头定睛望去，才发现隐匿在被褥里的，确确实实是南衣光裸的胸脯。魏将军试着挪动膝盖，也意料之中与南衣细嫩的腿根肌肤相亲起来。

 

有道是凉风有信，秋月无边，心上人一丝不挂躺在身边的日子，那可真是赛过神仙呀。

 

魏将军捉弄人的心思浓烈的涌动着，这会儿又是飒飒清晨，他这念头刚刚升起，下边的兄弟也跟着精神起来。

 

天时地利人和，魏将军已经找不到让南衣继续熟睡的借口。他稍稍翻身撑起手臂，果然看到南衣不舒服的微微拧起眉毛，可许是累了，仍旧蜷缩在他身侧睡意正深，不见苏醒。

 

总觉得有碍人的蚂蚁在心尖上爬，让魏将军觉得自己渴求极了，但同时邪恶极了——愧疚感也就维持那么几秒，大灰狼摸上枕头，捡起小白兔垂散的几缕柔顺青丝俯身嗅了嗅，眉眼柔软含痴，加大俯身的力度吻上睡美人的唇。

 

先是轻轻舔舐，接着毫不留情的张口咬下去，把南衣两瓣薄唇直接含在嘴里。南衣不知是睡前喝过什么，魏将军总觉得自己闻到一股恬淡的清香，惹得他不但没浅尝辄止，反而变本加厉去撬人家的舌头。

 

本来睡的香甜，完全无辜的南衣就这样被魏将军扰的失了清梦。啧，还真是礼尚往来。

 

南衣缓缓睁开惺忪的睡眼，刚刚苏醒的脑子并没有让他掌握眼前的现状，但魏将军的舌头已经不老实的闯进他的牙关。周身是全然熟悉的气味，南衣细长凤眼半阖半睁，下意识生涩的张嘴迎合，乖顺的任人亲吻，彻底激起魏将军的兴致。

 

魏将军这次借了全力，轻松翻到南衣身上，哪只手还闲着，就先伸下去乱摸一番，没闲着的那只手贴着南衣的胸膛来回游移，舌头顺着嘴唇啃到耳后重重咬进嘴里含着，终于把迷迷糊糊的睡美人彻底咬个清醒。

 

自从跟魏将军过上闲云野鹤的日子，南衣没少被魏将军拉着做些奇奇怪怪的运动。开始时他单以为真像魏将军说的，是在增加彼此的内力，但次数多了之后他发现全是假的。每次事后他不但功力没见长反而全身松软，再后来逐渐学会了反抗，也懵懵懂懂猜到魏将军是在哄骗他。加上这会儿他极其想睡觉，委屈的怨气油然而生，南衣嘟起嘴去推魏将军，因为魏将军上下其手的攻势微微喘息着。

 

“不要…”南衣抬手推魏将军的脑袋，却被魏将军抓着手腕扣回床上，心生不悦，歪头避开魏将军迎上来的唇不悦的撒娇。“累，睡觉。”

 

许是刚睡醒，南衣的嗓音染着软糯的沙哑，像是给微微泛红的脸颊添了层糖衣，让魏将军从眼至耳都愉悦快活。既然赏了耳悦了目，魏将军眼神玩味，觉得自己不该拒绝南衣的恳求。

 

“好啊。”魏将军在南衣嘴角啄了一口。“那不然…你转过去睡吧，莫要理我。”

 

南衣揉揉眼睛，呆愣半天才消化这句话，抬眼瞄着手还不老实的魏将军，脑子里并没有其他想法。其实也有。经年累月的相处下来，他多少能猜到魏将军什么时候说的是真话，什么时候故意调戏他。只不过他现在太困了，又听到那人让他转过去，懵懵懂懂的也就照做了。魏将军撑起身子直盯着南衣看，南衣眨眨眼睛，在魏将军的手臂间懒懒翻了个身。

 

舒舒服服的趴在枕头上，南衣真当自己可以继续睡着，好心情的抱住枕头准备回笼，突然感到腰间环上一双有力的手臂，把他整个人往上一提，膝盖被迫跪在床上。

 

下意识想要起身回头，被魏将军拿指头点点他的腰窝阻拦下来。魏将军覆到南衣后背上，亲昵的亲吻南衣的发顶，压着人低声低声的诱哄着。

 

“衣衣，塌下去点儿。”

 

南衣对魏将军的要求不明所以，趴在枕头上有些不知所措，但还是呆呆的照做，让自己的腰身软下去几分。单纯的人儿心里还记挂着方才魏将军告知的不必理会，干脆又闭上眼睛，反正他在什么样的姿势下都睡着过。

 

可这眼睛刚刚闭上……哪怕能让他歇息一会儿也好呀！

 

是了，魏将军就是个骗子。他没有如南衣的愿真的放他继续睡觉，占便宜的手贴着光裸的后背由上往下抚摸，滑着滑着顺到股间，就着不知从哪儿掏出来的清清凉凉的药膏直探进去。

 

“嗯…？”

 

南衣惊醒，瞌睡感消磨大半，随着魏将军手指的突然入侵，身上泛起感知难言的酥麻。魏将军的手指灵巧的很，偏直奔着最深的地方探，南衣本想要翻身挣脱，后知后觉察觉到因为腰部塌陷的姿势，他这会儿一点力气都使不出来。

 

“勋…”南衣咬着嘴唇，迫不得已向魏将军求助。魏将军轻笑出声，匐到南衣好看的蝴蝶骨上啜了个印子出来。“不是叫你别理会我吗？”

 

南衣答不上来，只委屈的感知到魏将军的手指还在他体内慢慢试探，探着探着点在最让他无法招架那处，很快又挤进去第二根手指，让他彻底失了回嘴的力气。

 

好在枕头松软，被南衣捏在手里变了形也不会破裂，魏将军兴致正浓，便没有什么可顾忌的，一只手探在南衣发间，一只手换着手指在南衣体内肆意撩拨，借着难得的体位在平日不常见天的白皙后背上亲个爽快，把本就没什么力气的南衣欺负的软成春水，才抽出手指，随窗外渐渐响起的蝉鸣声把自己往世外桃源里送。

 

便宜了他晨间兴起的魏将军，可愁坏了有苦难言的南衣。南衣总是十分信任魏将军的，也可以说只听魏将军一个人的话，可他也是最近才渐渐领悟一个道理，就是每次魏将军在床上总是会出言骗他。虽然他抓不住证据，但是隐隐约约有了些许概念，就像这会儿，明明答应他睡觉，却把他推入一个如梦似幻的境地，根本就没办法入眠啊。

 

魏将军已经全进去了，最后的理智用来控制自己暴虐的心思，毕竟这是他们第一次后背位，这个体位通常入的更深，他还是怕南衣有些受不住的。魏将军悬在最深处停了一会儿，试探着轻轻抽动，果不其然听到南衣不同往日的呻吟声。

 

其实不叫还好……这一叫出来，魏将军就实在把持不住了，扣着南衣的腰缓缓动起来。

“嗯…”

 

南衣第一次觉得腰间有些酸涩。魏将军的频率不慢，每顶一下，他都觉得酥麻从后边往腰间蔓延，然后顺着跪趴的姿势直直钻进他的心脏，再闯进并不清醒的大脑里。最初南衣还能抿嘴忍耐，可随着频率愈发加快之后，他就再难自持，哑着嗓子轻轻的叫。

 

叫声听着十分惹人怜，最主要还是因为觉得委屈，毕竟他只是想睡个觉嘛。魏将军虽是色欲熏心，但也顺着清冷的声线听出可怜兮兮的意味，鼻尖点着不怀好意的调戏，蹭向南衣的背，身下又加重力度恶意顶弄一番，直把人顶的眼角渗了泪才慢下速度。

 

“怎么了？”魏将军得了便宜还卖乖，爱怜的揉捏南衣的臀瓣。“怎么不睡呢？”

 

南衣把埋在枕头里的脸儿侧过来，绯红的脸颊上落着几缕凌乱的青丝，因为看不到魏将军的脸更加委屈。

 

“你骗我…”

 

“怎么骗你了？”魏将军抚上南衣的腿根，不见君子正气，非要在细嫩的皮肉上留下几条红色的印记。

 

“不让我…睡觉嗯…”

 

话都没让人家说完，魏将军又一个使力挺身往最深处顶，顶的南衣根本不记得自己下一句想要说什么，只能跟着魏将军的节奏急急的喘，唯一能做的就是捏紧柔软的床单，让自己还能感知一些其他事物存在的痕迹。魏将军又快又深，就快把他的神智顶的分崩离析。

 

“那就别睡了，衣衣。”魏将军也有些喘，动情至深时撑着手臂俯下身啃咬南衣的肩头，身下进出的速度也越来越快。“一会儿一起睡，好不好？”

 

“嗯，嗯…”

 

根本难以辨认究竟是回答问题还是控制不住的呻吟声，反正又莫名触动到魏将军逗弄人的心思。身下进出的力道渐渐慢下来，魏将军由开始的大进大出变成黏着最敏感那处小幅度的研磨。如此频率，南衣只觉得头皮发麻，像是心脏被尖锐的剑柄摩擦一样酸涩，连脚指头都难以言喻的酥麻起来，可他一点儿办法都没有，只能泪眼婆娑的捏着枕头，也不知道这折磨究竟什么时候才能停止。

 

好在魏将军也只是捉弄他一下，听出他带着哭腔的低泣后就不再如此胡来，加重力道动起来，亲昵的抬手顺了顺南衣有些凌乱的长发，贴心的垂到床沿。

 

“回答我，待会儿一起睡，好不好？”

 

魏将军真是没完没了，一个问题问上几遍也不见厌烦，下身还没有顾忌的横冲直撞，南衣半眯着眼小小声回了句“好”，又被魏将军变着法逗弄起来。

 

窗外天际交接的地方逐渐有了太阳的形状，万物正缓缓复苏，一只清秀的蝴蝶顺着半开的窗户误闯进一室活色生香，翅膀蹁跹着飞到罗汉床的幔帐外边，看着床榻上影影绰绰晃动着的人影，角度一转又毫不留恋的飞出窗外去。

 

只不过，就是不知道这幔帐中的人儿，何时才能如愿以偿的睡上一个好觉啊……

 

。


End file.
